fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Not Top Chef
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Buford obraża kucharki, które postanawiają przez to rzucić robotę. Moranica każe Bufordowi, a także Fineaszowi, Ferbowi, Izabeli, Baljeet'owi, Nicole, Klarisie, Sashy i Jasmine pracować jako kucharki. Tymczasem Fretka chce ugotować coś dla Jeremiasza, a Dundersztyc tworzy najgłupszą maszynę (jaką autor umie sobie wyobrazić) swojego życia - Puk, puk-kto tam?-inator, by zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Bohaterowie * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Nicole Sunshine; * Klarisa Windy; * Sasha Mingle; * Stephanie Winner; * Buford Van Stomm; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Major Francis Monogram; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Carl Karl; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Monty Monogram; * Jakub Dundersztyc; * Jeremiasz Johnson Scenariusz (W tajemniczym pomieszczeniu Moranici. Moranica trzyma w rękach dwa kable) Moranica: Dobra, zielony z czerwonym. Tak powinno być. (Moranica podbiega do komputera i klika "Enter". Portal zaczyna się uruchamiać) Moranica: Tak, to działa! (Portal się wyłącza) Moranica: Niech to pieczone gołąbki! Co jest nie tak?! (Moranica podchodzi do maszyny) Moranica: Działaj ty kupo złomu! (Moranica kopie mocno w portal. Maszyna się rozwala na kawałki) Moranica: No pięknie, i cała maszyna się rozpierniczyła! Która to już godzina? (patrzy na zegarek) Co, już siódma?! Muszę zaraz być w szkole! (Moranica wbiega do windy. Winda jedzie na górę) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Not Top Chef. (Na stołówce szkolnej. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Nicole, Klarisa, Sasha i Stephanie siedzą i jedzą przy stoliku. Do nich dosiada się Buford) Buford: Co to ma do cholery być?! To jest makaron?! Klarisa: Buford, nie przesadzaj... na pewno da się to jakoś zjeść. Buford: No ale spójrzcie jak to wygląda, no! Sasha: Aż takie złe to nie jest. Buford: Ja ma dosyć takiego jedzenia! Idę z tym do kucharek! (Buford bierze tacę i idzie do kucharek) Buford: Mam dosyć tej stołówki! To spaghetti, nie dość, że się rusza, to smakuje jak szczyny hipopotama! Ta zupa brokułowa jest czerwona! I pływa w niej stonoga! Zabierzcie mi to jedzenie sprzed oczu, bo się porzygam! (Przy stoliku) Stephanie: Zaraz coś się stanie, ja uciekam! (Stephanie ucieka ze stołówki. Do stołówki wchodzi Jasmine, która siada na miejsce Fineasza) Jasmine: Hejka, co tam? (Przy zwrocie naczyń) Buford: To jedzenie jest niezjadliwe! Nauczcie się w końcu gotować! (Przez okno nagle wpada ktoś przebrany za Spider-Man'a. Po chwili okazuje się, że to Moranica. Moranica zdejmuje kostium) Izabela: Co pani wyprawia?! Moranica: Obserwuję, co tu się dzieje! I zauważyłam, że obrażasz moje kucharki, ty łapserdaku jeden! Buford: Co? Jak ja mam ich nie obrażać, skoro gotują jak jakieś lafiryndy! (Baljeet podchodzi do Buforda) Baljeet: Nie znasz ty definicji słowa lafirynda, co? Buford: Ehe. Moranica: Za karę wy wszyscy w... (Moranica zaczyna liczyć uczniów) Moranica (szeptem): ośmiu, dziesięć pierwiastków z sześciu, pi razy oko, siedem siódmych... (na głos) w dziewiątkę będziecie służyć jako kucharki na tej stołówce! Jasmine: Chwila, że co!? Tylko Buford obrażał kucharki, więc my za co?! Moranica: Za to, że... wymyślę jakiś powód. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Stefa śpi, do mieszkania wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Stefa?! Nie byłaś w szkole? (Stefa się budzi) Stefa: Co?... Co? Fretka: Czemu cię w szkole nie było? Stefa: Nie chciało mi się... A coś dyrka zrobiła? Fretka: Poza tym, że cały dzień latała wokół szkoły przebrana za Spider-Man'a i rozbiła kilka okien... to nic. Stefa: Aaaaha... Fretka: A właściwie, dzisiaj tutaj przychodzi Jeremiasz na kolację, a ja głupia palnęłam, że coś dla niego ugotuję! I to jakąś wykwintną potrawę! A ja nie umiem w ogóle gotować! Stefa, pomóż! Stefa: Spoko, widziałam w bibliotece książkę pod tytułem "Co zrobić, gdy twoja rudowłosa współlokatorka zaprasza swojego chłopaka gitarzystę do mieszkania na kolację, obiecując mu, że przyrządzi jakąś wykwintną potrawę, a sama nie umie gotować". Fretka: Co? Na pewno nie ma takiej książki! (Pół godziny później. Stefa wchodzi do mieszkania z książką) Fretka: Wow, nie wierzę, że ktoś napisał taką książkę! (W siedzibie Pepe pod domem Flynn-Fletcherów) Monogram (na ekranie): Carl, czy... ach, no tak, przecież go zwolniłem... (Nagle na siedzeniu pojawia się Pepe) Monogram (na ekranie): Och, agent P! Wybacz, że jestem w połowie ubrany, ale moje ubrania są w pralni, a zwolniłem Carl'a i nie miał kto ich odebrać. Wiesz, strasznie śmierdziały, a w śmierdzących przed tobą się nie pojawię... O rzesz to motyla noga, przecież ty tego smrodu nie poczujesz! Dobra, nieważne... Heinz zbudował jakąś dziwną maszynę, która sprawia, że trafiona osoba zaczyna opowiadać nieśmieszny żart. Dlatego teraz opowiem ci żart. Co mówi facet otwierając szafę? Rzeczywiście! A teraz leć do siedziby spółki zło i zajmij się tym, a ja będę siedział i płakał za Carl'em! (Pepe odlatuje na jetpack'u) Carl (pojawia się na ekranie): I co? Nabrał się? Monogram: I to jak! A wiesz jakie są ulubione chipsy hydraulika? Carl: Przestań już! Monogram: Kranchips! (W szkole. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Klarisa, Sasha, Nicole i Jasmine stoją przebrani za kucharzy w kuchni w szkole. Moranica stoi i się z nich śmieje) Moranica: Ahahaha, po prostu muszę sobie z wami zrobić fotkę na Snapa! (Moranica wyciąga z kieszeni telefon stacjonarny) Fineasz: Co? Jakim cudem pani zrobi fotkę na stacjonarce?! Moranica: Pffff... kiedyś otworzyłam drzwi kluczem francuskim. (Przychodzi Izabela) Izabela: Hej, sory, że tak późno, ale sprawdzałam swoje BMI i okazało się, że jestem za niska. Moranica: Nie lubię spóźnialskich, zakładaj to coś i bierz się dziewuszko do roboty! (Moranica rzuca Izabeli ubranie kucharza) Izabela: Fuj, nie założę tego, to jest obrzygane! Moranica: Zakładaj i nie marudź! Ja w swoim życiu zakładałam nieraz kajdanki, fałszywe konta bankowe i firmę, która produkowała zepsute wibratory! Słuchajcie, macie ugotować coś niejadalnego na obiad! Na stole leżą zepsute konserwy i żywa ryba. Macie wymyślić z tego jakąś potrawę, która nikomu nie będzie smakowała! (Moranica wychodzi z kuchni) Klarisa: Co my mamy ugotować?! Ja mam do gotowania dwie lewe ręce... Buford: Ja również, gdy ostatnio gotowałem z mamą, to czajnik się spalił. Chwila, Klarisa, nie umiesz gotować, a jesteś kobietą?! Polecam ci pójść do schroniska i przygarnąć sobie kilka kotów, bo na męża bym na twoim miejscu nie liczył... Sasha: Spoko, ja umiem coś tam gotować podobno. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi moja mama. Nie, kogo ja chcę oszukać, nie umiem... Ferb: Świetnie, to jesteśmy w kropce! Wiem, że ja i mój brat nie umiemy gotować, Izabela też, a jak Baljeet chciał posolić raz popcorn, to doprowadziło to do Wielkiego Pożaru Danville w 2011! Jasmine: Ta, ja też nie umiem gotować... A ty, Nicole?! Gadaj! Fineasz: Jasmine, spokojniej... Jasmine: Wybaczcie, ale nie podoba mi się ta Nicole... Nicole: Też za tobą nie przepadam, Jasmine... A co do gotowania, umiem tylko podgrzać zupę. Stephanie: Ja umiem! (Wszyscy nagle spoglądają się na Stephanie, która siedzi na oknie i je jabłko) Baljeet: Steph?! Skąd się tutaj wzięłaś? Stephanie: Siedziałam tu cały czas, nie widzieliście mnie? Zresztą, mi dyrka nie kazała służyć jako kucharka w stołówce szkolnej, ale pomogę wam. Klarisa: A ty umiesz tak gotować, że umiesz umiesz, czy że umiesz umiesz umiesz? Stephanie: Umiem umiem umiem. Kiedyś z ośmiu cytryn, pięciu pomarańczy i szklanki mleka zrobiłam tort weselny, przy czym zostało mi jeszcze pięć jajek i trzy jabłka. Właśnie jem jedno z tych, które zostało. Fineasz: To świetnie, uratowałaś nam wszystkim tyłki! Stephanie: Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę... (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Spięta Fretka stoi przy garach, a Stefa siedzi na kanapie z książką) Stefa: Ta książka jest po angielsku! To głupie, a tytuł jest przecież po polsku. Fretka: Przecież my gadamy po angielsku! Stefa: Tak, ale scenariusz tego odcinka jest po polsku. A zatem... tu jest napisane, co trzeba włożyć do garnka. "Put..." Fretka: But! (Fretka zdejmuje but i wrzuca go do garnka) Stefa: Co ty wyrabiasz? Fretka: Powiedziałaś but! Stefa: Powiedziałam "put"... nieważne, czytam dalej. "Put in..." Fretka: A po co mi Putin! Po jeden - nie zmieszczę go do garnka, a po drugie, on jest gdzieś w Rosji! Stefa: Zresztą, nie moja kolacja, ja czytam ci co trzeba robić... "Put in pot..." (Fretka wlewa do garnka pot z probówki o nazwie "Pot Jeremiasza") Stefa: Ja w to nie wierzę! Ty chcesz mu to podać?! Okej, już więcej się nie zatrzymam przy czytaniu... "Put in pot tomato..." Fretka: Co ma co? Stefa: Ekhem! "...tomato, potato..." Fretka: Po czym co? Stefa: "...potato, cauliflower... (Fretka sika do garnka) Fretka: A co to ten liflałer? Stefa: Nie, ja się tak nie bawię! (Stefa wyrzuca książkę przez okno) Fretka: Co ty robisz?! Stefa: Ratuję życie Pepe! Fretka: Niby jak?! Stefa: Bo następny był pieprz... (W spółce zło. Pepe najzwyczajniej w świecie wchodzi przez drzwi do spółki zło. Podbiega do niego Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zdążyłeś w samą porę! Zaczyna się! (Piosenka Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca!) Dundersztyc: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca Co wszystkich dookoła zachwyca! Stąd złe maszyny promieniami strzelają, I na mieście chaos stwarzają, Mam tu inatorów sto! A to dlatego, bo: Jest to spółka zło! Pieniądze mam od byłej żony Mam tu nawet wielkie dzwony! Więc pieniędzy tu nie brak! A robię to tak, srak! Miejsce złe jest to! A to dlatego, bo: Jest to spółka zło! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I co o tym myślisz? W odcinku, który był musical'ową wersją odcinka "Kolejka" powiedziałem, że kiedyś dokończę tę piosenkę. I proszę! A co do mojej złej maszyny... (Heinz podchodzi do maszyny zakrytej prześcieradłem. Zdejmuje to prześcieradło) Dundersztyc: A oto i Puk, puk-kto tam?-inator! Po nazwie pewnie pomyślałeś, że to moja najgłupsza maszyna... kiedyś jak miałeś urlop to zrobiłem Zamień-Głowę-W-Sedes-Inator i Masturbator-inator! Ten drugi mam nadal i nie służy do podbicia Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Ale Puk,puk -kto tam?-inator wręcz przeciwnie! Gdy kogoś nim postrzelę, to ta osoba powie komuś żart: "Puk, puk? Kto tam? Heinz Dundersztyc! Co chciałeś? Zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów!" Żart stanie się tak popularny, że ludzie coś tam wymyślą i wybiorą mnie na przywódcę. To proste! Patrz! (Heinz strzela gdzieś maszyną) (W O.B.F.S-ie. Carl i Monogram siedzą w biurze) Monogram: Carl, jak mogłeś do tego doprowadzić, by Agent K zjadł swój własny ogon?! Czy ty wiesz, jak on misję zawalił?! Teraz przez doktora Pupnika po mieście latają tysiące balonów w kształcie kupy! (Carl zaczyna się chichotać) Monogram: To nie jest pora na żarty! (W Carl'a strzela promień ze spółki zło) Carl: Puk, puk! Monogram: Kto tam? (Do biura wchodzi Monty) Carl: Heinz Dundersztyc! Monogram: Carl, przecież to mój syn! Carl: Co chciałeś? Monty: Ja... Carl: Zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Monogram: Eeech... muszę ci obniżyć pensję, Carl! Carl: Ale ja nie dostaję żadnej pensji! (W kuchni w szkole. Wszyscy stoją przy piekarniku) Stephanie (wyjmuje z piekarnika kaczkę): Ta-da! Klarisa: Co?! Przecież nawet nie mieliśmy kaczki! Mieliśmy rybę! Stephanie: Ta, wiem... kiedyś zrobiłam rybę po grecku z gęsi. Buford: No proszę, ja kiedyś nawet wstawiłem deskę do krojenia do piekarnika. Była niedobra. (Do stołówki wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Czemu tutaj pachnie zdechłą rybą i obślizgłym szczurem?! Zupełnie jak w moim basenie! A nie, chwila, to ja tak pachnę. Baljeet: Na pani miejscu użyłbym słowa "śmierdzi". Moranica: Zamknij się, kujonie! Zrobiliście już to danie?! Stephanie: Tak, może pani spróbować. Moranica: Chwila, a co ty tu robisz?! Nie kazałam ci służyć jako kuchareczka. Ale, skoro tak się palisz do tej roboty, zostaniesz nią na stałe. Stephanie: Chwila, że co?! Moranica: Tak, pozostałe kucharki wyjechały na Sri Lankę do końca tygodnia. Gdy wrócą, ty będziesz pracowała jako kucharka, a reszta przygłupów, które są w tej kuchni będzie mogła rzucić tę robotę! Sasha: Rozumiem, że mówiąc "przygłup" chodziło pani o panią! Moranica: Siedź cicho! Dajcie mi spróbować tego waszego gówna, które zrobiliście. (Moranica próbuje kaczki) Moranica: Ej, kazałam wam zrobić coś niejadalnego, tak jak nasze kucharki zawsze! (Moranica zagląda do kieszeni) Moranica: Dolejcie tego do kaczki. Fineasz: Co to jest? Moranica: Trucizna. Dodaję ją mojemu mężowi do herbaty. No cóż, ja lecę z Brunhildą polować na sarny, jak wrócę, w kuchni ma być coś, czego się nie da zjeść, bo jak nie, to ja was wszystkich zjem! (Moranica wychodzi) Stephanie: Ja... nie wierzę, że zostanę kucharką na stałe! Buford: Pffff... Moranica dawała gorsze kary. Kiedyś musiałem przepychać obsikany kibel! Tak tylko powiem, że był to kibel naszej dyrektorki, a w dodatku pływała w nim ludzka stonoga! Klarisa: Bleeee... (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka otwiera piekarnik i wyciąga z niego "coś") Fretka: Chyba nam nie wyszło... Stefa: No raczej... to nawet nie przypomina jedzenia! (Fretka wyrzuca jedzenie przez okno) Fretka: Yyyyych... i co ja teraz zrobię?! Jeremiasz tu będzie za pół godziny, a nie mam nic! Stefa: Zamów pizzę. Fretka: Nie, ja przecież mu obiecałam, że zrobię jakąś wykwintną potrawę! Stefa: Zrób po prostu coś zwykłego - weź frytka i owiń go szynką. Podaj takie na talerzu i powiedz, że to jest jakaś francuska potrawa "Ça sent les oignons pourris". Fretka: No jasne! Zrobię frytki owinięte szynką i podam mu takie na talerzu, mówiąc mu, że to francuska potrawa "Ça sent les oignons pourris"! Stefa: Nie no, ja się poddaję! Cokolwiek powiem, to przywłaszczasz sobie! Nawet nie zauważyłaś, że "Ça sent les oignons pourris" znaczy "Śmierdzę zgniłą cebulą"! A przecież uczysz się francuskiego w szkole... Fretka: Potrzebuję tylko frytek. Stefa: Lub innego pomysłu! Fretka: Albo innego pomysłu! (Stefa otwiera okno) Fretka: Co ty robisz? Stefa: Wychodzę! (Stefa wyskakuje przez okno) Fretka: Biedna dziewczyna... (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Haha! Mój Puk, puk-kto tam?-inator sprawił, że jakaś dziewczyna zerwała z chłopakiem! No ale najwyższa pora, by mój braciszek, Roger, opowiedział żart! (Pepe terkocze) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jakżeś się uwolnił?! Ach, tak, nawet cię nie wsadziłem w pułapkę! (Pepe rzuca się na Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Złaź ze mnie, dziobaku jeden! (Dundersztyc rzuca Pepe pod ścianę) Dundersztyc (podchodząc do Pepe): Hahaha, mam cię! A teraz... (Heinz wyciąga z kieszeni pistolet) Dundersztyc: Załatwię cię pistoletem, którym mój pradziadek, Adolf Dundersztyc walczył na II wojnie światowej! (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Jakub z popcorn'em w ręku) Dundersztyc: Jakub, przeszkadzasz nam! Nie widzisz, że my tutaj walczymy?! Jakub: Za minutę zaczyna się mecz. Dundersztyc: Ale on był wczo... (Pepe wykopuje pistolet z ręki Heinz'a. Pistolet leci w stronę inatora) Dundersztyc: NIEEEEEEE! Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Coś ty narobił?! (Pistolet wpada w przycisk autodestrukcji. Maszyna wybucha wyrzucając z siebie ostatni promień. Pepe odlatuje na jetpack'u, a Heinz wybiega na balkon) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Jakub: GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! Dundersztyc: Zamknij się! (W szkole. Dziesiątka uczniów stoi przy upieczonej gęsi) Jasmine: Czy w poprzedniej scenie nie była to przypadkiem kaczka? Sasha: Też mi się tak wydaje. (Do kuchni wchodzi Moranica cała we krwi) Fineasz: Co się pani stało?! Moranica: Polowałyśmy z Brunią na sarny i zeżarłam jedną w całości. To jak, zrobiliście to, o co prosiłam? Ferb: Tak, może pani spróbować. (Moranica wsadza całą gęś do buzi i ją zjada) Klarisa: Fuuuj! Ta gęś miała starczyć na całą szkolę, tak jak pani mówiła, a nie na jedną osobę! Moranica: To... pomimo tego, iż dolaliście tu trucizny... Stephanie (szeptem): Nie dolaliśmy. Moranica: ... to smakuje przewybornie! Ale szczerze mówiąc, to pieczony człowiek jest lepszy. Buford: To jak, musimy nadal służyć jako kucharki?! Moranica: Już nie musicie! (Wszyscy się cieszą) Moranica: Bo was wszystkich zamorduję! (Moranica wyciąga zza siebie tasak) Wszyscy poza Moranicą: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Moranica: Nie wykonaliście mojego polecenia - jedzenie miało być niezjadliwe! Dlatego teraz pożegnacie się z życiem! (Dziesiątka osób próbując uciec, potyka się o siebie i upada na podłogę. Zasłaniają swoją głowę) Moranica: To wasz koniec! Najpierw z życiem pożegnasz się ty, Klari... (Moranica robi zamach by uderzyć Klarisę, ale trafia ją promień inatora) Moranica: Puk, puk! Kto tam? Fineasz: Szybko, uciekamy! (Dziesiątka przyjaciół ucieka) Moranica: Heinz Dundersztyc! Co chciałeś? Zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Ej, gdzie wy mi uciekliście?! (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Stefa siedzi w toalecie, a Fretka i Jeremiasz jedzą przy stole) Fretka: Jak ci się podoba "Un Cochon Mort"? Ogólnie, jak ci się podoba ta kolacja? Jeremiasz: Dobrze, ale nie zwracając uwagi na tłumaczenie tej nazwy i na to, że Stefa stęka tam w kiblu - jest uroczo. Fretka: Ooooo... dziękuję. Napracowałam się nad tym! Jeremiasz: Na prawdę? Fretka: Tak! Ty wiesz ile czasu ja wymyślałam tę wykwintną potrawę? Jeremiasz: Ciekawe ile... wiesz, moja praprapraprababcia, która pracuje w bibliotece, powiedziała, że jakaś czarnowłosa nastolatka z niebieską kokardą na głowie wypożyczyła książkę "Co zrobić, gdy twoja rudowłosa współlokatorka zaprasza swojego chłopaka gitarzystę do mieszkania na kolację, obiecując mu, że przyrządzi jakąś wykwintną potrawę, a sama nie umie gotować". Fretka: Kurczę! (Napisy końcowe) (W stołówce szkolnej. Fineasz podchodzi do okienka. Stephanie, przebrana za kucharkę podaje mu jedzenie) Fineasz: Ahahaha! Od kiedy tutaj pracujesz? Stephanie: To nie jest zabawne! Jestem tutaj bezprawnie, nie mam nawet osiemnastu lat! Fineasz: Hehe... heh... to jednak jest zabawne! Stephanie: Mam tu łyżkę do lodów, a lodów nie podajemy, ale mogę wydłubać ci oczy! Fineasz: Okej, okej, spokojnie! (Fineasz siada przy stoliku, gdzie siedzą jego przyjaciele ma tylko Stephanie i Buforda) Fineasz: Znowu coś wymyślili niedobrego. (Do stolika podchodzi wkurzony Buford, który kładzie jedzenie na stoliku) Buford: To smakuje jak gówno! Klarisa: WIAAAAAAĆ!!! (Wszyscy poza Bufordem uciekają ze stołówki) Buford: Huehuehue, jednak dzisiejsze jedzenie takie złe nie jest. Przynajmniej więcej dla mnie. (Buford bierze łyżkę zupy do buzi) Buford: Nie, cofam to, co powiedziałem! Wygląda dobrze, ale smakuje do d**y! KONIEC (Buford wymiotuje) Piosenki * Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Inne informacje *Scena przedstawiana na początkach stron drugiego sezonu Ferbastycznej szkoły pochodzi z tego odcinka